The invention concerns a plant with a reactor container, particularly for the gasification of fossil fuels, with a fireproof lining, whose inner side limits the container interior, and with a connecting part of the reactor container which serves as connection with a further plant part, whose cross-section in the connecting area is smaller than the container cross-section.
When gasifying fossil fuels, for example when gasifying coal, very high temperatures frequently occur. The lining of a reactor container must, therefore, often withstand temperatures which amount to 1500 degrees C. or more. Even the reaction components leaving the reactor container frequently still have temperatures which are only slightly lower. Therefore, a connecting sleeve, which serves as the connection with a further plant part, must also be provided with a fireproof lining. The latter applies correspondingly to the attached conduit or plant parts.
These should always be appropriately formed in such a way that at least the direct passage outwards of the heat radiation is prevented. Additionally, it can also become necessary to prevent, quite generally, the passage of streams outwards through the lining. For these reasons, the lining in the connecting and joining area was also formed in such a way that it extends as continuously as possible in this area. In practice, this meant that the fireproof lining in the connecting and joining area could only be completed in its shape after fastening the container casing with the casing of a connecting conduit or of a plant part inserted afterward. Since this had to be done from the inside, the work required heretofore was very difficult and laborious.
On the other hand, at a given time there exists the necessity to be able to separate the reactor container from a plant part connected afterward, for example, for the purpose of repair or exchange. The disconnecting and restoring of the respective fastenings requires much time and a considerable technical expenditure.
Additionally, it can be useful for regulating certain procedures within the reactor container to alter its cross-section in the outlet area. A reduction of the outlet cross-section leads to a higher retention of the reaction components in the reactor container. The reverse applies to an increase of the outlet cross-section.
For this purpose also, it can therefore become necessary to conduct work on the fireproof lining in the connecting and joining area.
The above-noted disadvantage, that is the very great technical expenditure and especially also the considerable time requirement, also applies in this case. A large portion of the necessary time is already required to allow the reactor container to cool to such an extent that it is possible to work on the lining.
Proceeding from here, it is an object of the invention to develop a reactor container of the above-noted type in the area of its connecting sleeve in such a way that only a slight technical effort as well as, in particular, also a short assembly time is required for connecting or disconnecting of conduit or equipment parts, or also for altering the outlet cross-section of the reactor container.